


The Cuddly Kind

by misura



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: The First Order's Public Relations department knowexactlywhat people like to see.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	The Cuddly Kind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



Hux never expected much from the FOP - artists, in his experience, tending to be artistic.

This time, though - Hux, expression stern, crushing various planets and people under his well-polished boots. Not _subtle_ by any means, but it got the message across, which was more than Hux could say for the FOP's last five campaigns. (Fuck's sake, the FO was _not_ here to cuddle puppies and knit comfortable sweaters for everyone.)

"This is - " _good_. He choked on the word.

"Resistance filth," declared the FOP's artist-of-the-month, tearing the poster in half, before whipping out their own project. It looked to involve kittens.


End file.
